knights_of_the_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Melody Locus
Melody Locus is a character from My Life as a Teenage Robot and is a reoccurring character in The Knights of the Multiverse, introduced in Season 1. An android created by the mad scientist Dr. Locus, she abandoned him and went to join the Mazinger Team. From there, she also joined The Crystal Knights in their dimension-hopping escapades. Personality Melody is a shy and caring person who just wants to be a normal robot girl. However, when provoked, she displays a nasty temper, sometimes even unleashing her monstrous mechanical form. She hopes that by joining the team, she can finally discover for herself if she can be good or evil, though she has a fear that they might abandon her if she messes up too much. History Animated Shorts As a founding member of the Crystal Knights, Melody is featured in all six animated shorts: Short #1 Short #2 Mel briefly appears in the short, flying alongside Danielle and Star (riding on Cloudy) and firing her finger missiles at some enemies offscreen. She is seen later in the group shot at the end of the short. Short #3 Short #4 Short #5 Short #6 Pre-Series Melody was created by her father to compete with Nora Wakeman's XJ9 robot. However, though she was equipped with plenty of formidable weapons such as extendable arms, missiles, and plenty of lasers, she was nowhere near as powerful, so she was mostly confined to acting as Locus's assistant while he worked on other inventions. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Abilities * Rocket Boosters Melody's artificial skin on her legs fold back in order to convert into rocket boosters, which can allow her to travel fast distances. * Extendable Claws Melody's artificial skin on her arms fold back revealing mechanical claws, which can cut through most metals, stretch long distances (as well as entangle objects). * Claw Blasters Melody's claws can convert into laser blasters. * Claw Missiles Melody's claws are able to fire off like missiles and explode upon impact. * Chest Beam Melody has a laser beam that pops out of her chest and folds down, similarly to a flower. * Self-Assembly Melody is able re-assemble herself when broken at surprisingly fast speeds, and can reassemble everything from as obvious as her head, torso and legs, to something as small as her fingers, even . Relationships Dr. Locus Koji Kabuto Koji is easily the most important person in Mel's life. She owes everything to him taking her in when she was lost and, most importantly, for how he treated her like she was just another member of the family instead of a machine, giving her a large boost in confidence. She's always willing to protect him in or outside of Mazinger, even put her life on the line to protect him. Due to her fears of abandonment though, she has a tendency of jealous whenever he spends time with others (that aren't on the Mazinger Team), thinking that they'll just replace her in his eyes. Of course, he has reminded her time and again that she is one of the most important things in his life, and he would never leave behind, but the doubts are always still lingering in the back of her mind. Sayaka Yumi Ruri Saotome Dani Phantom Usagi Tsukino and Star Butterfly Starscream Asuka Langley Sohryu Notes Just as Ruri takes inspiration from Go of Getter Robo Armageddon, Melody takes inspiration from LiSA from Mazinger Z Infinity, serving as an information storage unit for most of the Knights' data and other important information related to Earth Prime. Category:Crystal Knights Category:Season 1 Introductions Category:Characters from Earth Prime Category:Battle Androids Category:Androids Category:Robots Category:Females Category:MLAATR Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cartoon Characters